


Runaway

by Galaxy56



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Blood and Gore, Evil, F/M, Life is hard, Police, alternative universe, drunk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-07-29 06:11:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20077456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy56/pseuds/Galaxy56
Summary: Rey hasn't had the best of luck through life so far. She's a foster child who just wants to get away from the abuse, but every time she gets caught. That is until she meets Ben Solo and her whole entire life changes. Ben just wants to help her, but Rey is too defensive to accept his help.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is going to have violence in it so if you ain't into that kind of thing I wouldn't recommend it. Also I'm not done writing it, but I am about 10 chapters in. I'll update the tags as we go. Anyway. hope you enjoy! I'll update soon!

You ever watch that Disney Movie Aladdin? The one about a lonely boy that steals and then runs through the streets, jumping from building to building in order to not get caught by the guards?Yeah? Well, Rey kind of thought about herself like that. It was a little different, but if she were to compare to someone it would be Aladdin. Anyway, it was like her fiftieth time running from the police. Not because she stole something like Aladdin, she didn’t steal, but because she was running the hell away from her foster home. 

In this home the dad was a drunk asshole. He tried to touch Rey, so she grabbed her bag and ran out. This time she didn’t physically harm the guy, but she needed to leave the house. They all just used her for the checks. This was a new house, so she was unsure if he called the cops until she saw police everywhere near her. She’d been walking for like an hour now and reached the suburbs right out of the city. Might’ve been the furthest she made it yet. The first sight of a fence she jumped it. 

Once jumping the fence she landed into a big backyard. There was a hammock and there didn’t seem to be anyone inside the house. It was cornered to the side so even if someone looked out the window, it wasn’t likely they’d see it. It also wasn’t likely they’d use it because it was kind of cold outside winter was just about to start. She settled on the hammock with her ripped up black backpack in her lap. This would work for the night hopefully whoever lived there didn’t mind guests in their backyard. She opened her bag it had a few essentials her water bottle that she filled with water before the asshole tried grabbing her. She also had a few granola bars she also took, a sketch book, pencil and sharpener that she had carried around for as long as she could remember. She opened her sketch book and started sketching the tree that held the hammock.

Drawing was one of those things that she’d spend hours on without even noticing. It really helped the hours go by fast. When sat on the hammock it was the sun was just setting and when she was about half way through her sketch before she knew it she was stuck in the pitch dark, which meant bed time, because there was no way she could use her position for reference anymore. Instead of going to bed she looked up at the stars. The ones that burned brighter and the others barely noticeable. Most people didn’t look up at the stars everyday and they were missing out. People enjoyed the day time, but the night was so much better. It was cool and calm and beautiful. She fell asleep when she got too tired to stay awake. 

Rey woke up to the bright sun beating on her. It was warmer than yesterday and it was only the morning. She was unsure as to what woke her up until she saw a man approaching her. All she could notice in the few seconds she looked at him was that he was tall, muscular and had long hair. He had a suit on looked like a businessman of some sort. 

She grabbed her bag that was laying in her lap quickly and jumped out of the hammock. She ran to the tall white fence.

“Hey! What the hell?”

He screamed in a deep voice. Rey ran faster and easily jumped the fence she landed on her feet on the sidewalk. She really didn’t have any option other than run back toward the city. She crossed the bridge back in not checking behind her because that would only panic her. She ran successfully dodging people on the sidewalk. 

Eventually she made it to an alleyway those were the best for hiding. Especially because people looked away because the homeless camped out in them. She hid behind a dumpster catching her breath. She laughed that was a close one, but it was kind of fun. She remembered the look on the guys face probably not her best idea to hide in a hammock. That was definitely a first that she would remember. 

She gulped down an entire bottle of water dehydration was no fun she’d been there before. She stood up maybe she could make her way to a different alleyway and work her way up to a restaurant so she could get some ice water and use the toilet. She started walking out of it right when the man she was just laughing about appeared. He grabbed her wrist and dragged her back into the alley.

“What were you doing in my backyard kid?”

He demanded looking into her eyes intensely. She jerked her arm out of his clutch and stepped back deeper into the alley.

“What are you talking about? I wasn’t there.”

She spat back even though they both knew that was a lie. 

“How old are you? Are you homeless or something?”

What a rude man you don’t ask people if their homeless or their age.

“Mind your own business get out of here you’re making a scene.”

He tried to grab her again, but before he could she ran to the exit of the alley she could hear him chase after her. Right when she made it out a cop was waiting right there for her. She’d seen the cop before he’d arrested her before. He was in full uniform some of his brown hair sticking out of his hat. He was tall and strong, but older somewhere in his forties. He smacked her against the brick wall. Her entire front half crashed against the wall causing pain.

The man in the suit watched panic in his eyes. Rey screamed at the officer.

“Take it easy I’m not resisting you jerk.”

The man ripped her backpack off her and gave her a quick pat down. She’d been arrested so many times this was routine but the guy had been rough with her this time around more than usual.

He didn’t like her comment much because he slammed her harder. Rey was still looking at the man that probably called the cops on her the stupid suited guy.

“What are you looking at asshole? This is your fault.”

The cop handcuffed her.

“You stupid bitch, I’m gonna tell your new foster dad to chain you up in the basement.”

The cop said with his teeth clenched.

He hurt her wrists because he put the cuffs on so tight. She groaned in pain and when she did he smashed her face into the wall. The suited man freaked out.

“Hey what the hell? Don’t hurt her like that you’re a cop! I’ll report you.” 

The cop jerked Rey toward his stupid car. Maybe the suited man wasn’t so bad. The cop ignored him though, but the man followed all the way threatening the cop. Eventually, the cop shoved Rey into the back of the car and entered and they drove off back to hell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some violence in this chapter and cursing just a warning.

The drop off now this was always the fun part. The asshole cop brought her back to the assholes house. When they got there the asshole dad acted concerned even though he was a terrible actor. Then the police unlocked Rey, gave her bag back and right when the cop left she was trouble.

The dad grabbed her hoodie and threw her in a chair in the kitchen. Rey crossed her arms looking at him with an eyebrow raised. 

“Leave my fucking house again and I’ll slit your throat.”

Rey let out a small laugh. 

“I’d love to see you try because if you kill me you’ll end up in jail and you won’t get the checks. We both know you need the money for drugs and alcohol.”

He slapped her face and that stung a little, but she knew she had to take it. The man was pissed he’d calm down. The house was a complete trash bin there was stuff everywhere and it smelled like shit. He was the only one living there beside Rey. 

“I’ll make your life hell if you don’t do what I want you to do.”

He said sternly. 

“My life is already hell.”

She countered and the asshole seemed at a loss for words. He was old, probably like 60 and had grey hair and wrinkles all over his face. His eyes were dull blue, and he was tall. That’s what he had on her height.

“I’m just surprised you don’t have more foster children cause you seem like the type that enjoys abusing several children at once and getting paid more to neglect.” 

He grinned at her.

“I am getting more children tomorrow actually just got approved a few days ago that’s why I got you. Little did I know I was gonna be stuck with the bitchiest kid I’ve ever met. I’ll teach you how to listen.” 

She stood up.

“Good luck.” 

She said before he pushed her back in her seat and punched the same side he did before. She grabbed her right side that he punched. Her eye teared up because he got her right in the eye this time.

“Go to your room will continue where we left off after your new foster sibling arrived and if you take off again I will call the cops and when you come back I’ll chain you up in the basement like that police recommended. It doesn’t seem like the police are too friendly with you.”

He went back into the other room probably to get high or something while she went to the room that he gave her which was more like a closet. How did he get approved for more children or even one? He didn’t even give her a bed it was literally a sleeping bag on the floor. She was able to use the restroom with no interruptions, but she ended up spending her morning until 9 in her room. She did have school and had to show up she’d already missed too much and it just started.

She grabbed her backpack and went to the room he was in, he was drinking alcohol.

“What do you want? I thought I told you to go to your room.”

“I have school I’m going I’ll be back at like 4:00 I have a group project if I don’t go then the law will be after you.”

She got out at 2:30 and the group project was a lie. He waved her off, she needed to stay out of trouble for a couple more days before making a run and this time she’d run far, far away.

She was gonna be late to school, but whatever she had about a 30 minute walk since she didn’t transfer schools from her last home. Walking right out of the neighborhood she was already hot it was a warm day outside even though winter was coming.

About 5 minutes in she saw the suited man on the phone it seemed like he was waiting for her or something. She walked past him ignoring him. He said bye to whoever he was talking to and caught up to her. He looked at her face.

“Are you okay?”

He asked.

“I’m fine.”

She said sternly.

“Your cheek is red and your eye looks swollen you should put some ice on it I can take you back to my place to get some.”

She shook her head and started waking faster he’s the reason she got caught.

“I said I’m fine I have school to get to.”

He continued following her.

“You still haven’t told me why you were in my backyard was it to run away? Is he abusive?”

Rey stopped short looking up at the man arms crossed.

“I told you that I am fine, now leave me the hell alone.”

He looked down at her his eyes were a deep brown.

“I don’t think you are.”

“Fine what do you want to hear? Yes I was running away and yes he’s abusive how else do you think my face got so red? There is nothing you can do for me. I tried to tell the police they don’t care and when I run away they just bring me back. There is nothing you can do, so leave me alone and let me go to school in peace.” 

He kept following her still.

“Well, if you are in a dangerous situation you can come to my house.”

Sounded sketchy as fuck, but at least he left her alone. When she got to school she was a few hours late and ended up walking into the middle of a class. The teacher looked pissed, but Rey just ended up sitting in the back like usual. She wasn’t gonna graduate she barely passed any classes.

They ended up watching a movie during the class, which in a way was a relief because she needed some quiet time. Rey didn’t pay attention to the movie or take notes like she was supposed to. Instead, she was too focused on the suited man. Why was he helping her? Why was he following her? Probably some creep, shouldn’t be following people around it was creepy. 

Once the bell rang the teacher paused the movie promising to continue next class. Rey was the last to leave and the teacher asked to speak with her. She was an older lady who wore big glasses and was more obsessed with biology than anyone she’d ever met. Rey sat down right where the teacher motioned for her to sit. She tried to avoid eye contact so the teacher wouldn't see her swollen face, because that would just cause more problems and she was in no mood for more problems she was already in enough trouble.

“I’m sure you know this already, but you’re on the urge of failing my class.”

She nodded, yeah she knew, only one more year before she could drop out of school completely when she turned 17. 

“Yeah I know.”

Rey replied still looking down. 

“If you want to pass you still can there is plenty of time you just need to show up and participate. I don’t expect you to participate on days like today, but when we have class discussions I need you to add to it, be present. Your test scores are impressive especially because you don’t take notes and barely show up. You’ve gotten A’s and B’s on all your tests, do you have any interest in biology past high school? I have a few college connections.”

The lady was only trying to help, which was nice.

“Thank you anyway, but ma’am the day I turn 17 I’m dropping out of school.”

The teacher nodded.

“You need to be 18, when you’re 17 you still need parent permission, but I still think you have potential Rey you just gotta give the effort.”

Dammit she didn’t know that no way anyone was letting her drop out. She grabbed her face in her hands. 

“I’m gonna be late for my next class may I go ma’am?”

The teacher looked displeased, but still let her go. The next few classes she didn’t have a talk with any of them, which she was thankful they just ignored her. She spent lunch in detention for being absent. 

The rest of the day was uneventful, she didn’t have any friends and all the kids ignored her thank goodness. The last thing she needed was a bunch of bullies ganging up on her, she already had enough enemies making anymore would make things so much worse. After school she debated what she wanted to do, she had until four before the asshole would call the cops. 

She didn’t want to, but something in her mind dragged her back to the suited man's house. When she got there she jumped his fence she wondered if he had a wife and kids. She went up to the sliding door that led inside about to knock on it, but before she did she shook her head this was a bad idea. She walked to the hammock to go finish her drawing. She opened her sketchbook and continued on. 

About 10 minutes in the man walked outside she shut the book and shoved it in her backpack. She jumped out of the hammock, but didn’t run away instead she waited for him to approach.

“You know you can come into my house right? You don’t have to hide in my yard.”

She nodded.

“It’s nice out.”

It wasn’t smart to go into the man's house for all she knew he could be a psychopath. Then again every few months she was placed into a psychopaths home. He agreed with her statement by nodding.

“It is nice out, but if you want to come inside I have lemonade.”

She hesitantly nodded and followed him in, she was always worried about being hydrated. The house was nicely decorated she wouldn’t think he’d decorate it like this. It looked like the home of an older couple not a young man. He led her into the kitchen that was huge and clean. The whole house was big and clean, must’ve been the nicest home she’d seen. She sat down at the kitchen table her bag snug in her lap. He poured her a glass of lemonade Rey watched him pour it just in case he was up to anything suspicious, but he wasn’t. 

He handed her the glass and had one of his own. He sat across from her. She took a sip of it, he made some good lemonade she’d give him that much. 

“You have a name?”

The man asked.

“Do you?”

She said kind of meanly it was a force of habit to be defensive. He raised two hands up. 

“Sorry for asking, I’m Benjamin Solo, but you can just call me Ben.”

She nodded.

“Sounds like a name from a movie.”

He laughed lightly.

“Yeah, I actually think that’s what my mom was going for.”

Weird comment, but okay, was his mom like a movie star or something?

“My name is Sarah.”

Yeah, a fake name was just in case, she didn’t fully trust him yet. He nodded, but she could tell he didn’t really like the name Sarah. 

“So, you got arrested yesterday that police officer was being rough I reported him, are you okay?”

She took a sip of lemonade.

“Yeah, that same guy arrested me like 3 times before he’s always been a jerk, not as bad as the young ones though. Do you blame them? They spend hours trying to find a kid when they could actually be saving people from dangerous situations.”

He raised an eyebrow.

“I think that you are in a dangerous situation though Sarah, your face this morning it looks better now, but this morning it looked painful was it your foster parent?”

She shook her head.

“I did that by myself Mr. Solo I smacked into a wall.”

She didn’t need him to be poking his nose around all this then he’d get Bazine her social worker involved and she’d be in a worse situation. 

“You were running away from something Sarah and I know it was a foster dad and I know he did it.”

Rey abruptly stood up her chair scratching against the floor. 

“What were you like spying on me? Why were you so close to my home? Back off Mr. Solo this is stalking.”

She ran out of the house him calling her fake name, but she was gone quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update I've been working on my other story then I went on vacation for a week, so I've been busy! Hope you enjoy this chapter it short, and not much happens, but in the coming chapters it'll get better.

It was dumb to go near his house ever. She shouldn’t have he was getting too involved and the more involved he got the more dangerous everyone got and it would just cause problems. She had no idea what time it was, but hoped it was before 4. She walked up to her “home” the door was unlocked. The asshole apparently his name was Pete was sitting on the couch passed out. She walked to her closet of a room starting on a new sketch.

She fell asleep drawing and woke up to the sound of the doorbell. She heard voices then her name being called she was thankful it was Saturday. She got up and walked to the front door where she found two kids. A boy that seemed to be about her age and then a girl maybe 13 years old. Bazine was with them, she was Rey's social worker and apparently these kids social worker also, which was unfortunate. Bazine put on a fake smile looking down at Rey.

“If it isn’t my favorite little girl, how are we settling here?”

Rey rolled her eyes.

“Great.”

She said sarcastically, while the other kids looked completely terrified. The little girl had blonde hair that was long and brown eyes, the boy had blonde hair, brown eyes, and wore glasses that were too big for his face. 

Bazine talked to them for a few minutes Rey didn’t pay attention she picked at her nails eventually she said goodbye and Pete called for a kitchen meeting like he had some form of organization, which in reality was the opposite. She’d been there for only a few days and it was miserable these kids were in for a ride.

They sat down in the trashy kitchen the kids with their little suitcases and backpacks still looking scared. 

“I’ve already done orientation can I go?”

Rey asked. Pete shook his head up and down, he was clearly very drunk.

“I’m going over rules you can go.”

Rey stood up and headed to her closet to enjoy the last few minutes of being alone. There were no other rooms, so she was about to share it with two other people. She thought about her conversation with Ben he wanted to help her, but he didn’t understand. 

There’s no way to understand the situation she was in. It all seemed like a simple solution you get abused you tell the police they lock away your abuser. If you don’t tell the police someone at school notices the marks and tells a counselor then the councilor tells the police. Yeah, that would logically make sense, but it worked the exact opposite.

She told the police they didn’t care they told her that’s how foster care worked and if they arrested all the abusers there would be no home for her. People at school when they saw her scars and marks they looked the other way including the teachers. Anyway, going back to Ben he just didn’t understand what she was stuck in it had been that way since for as long as she could remember.

Just as she was thinking the kids came in crying and shaking with sleeping bags in their hands. They were quiet probably siblings it was all just depressing seeing this type of thing happen to innocent children. They settled on the floor next to Rey leaving little to no space in the stupid closet. The older brother held out his hand to shake, Rey debated for a second, but eventually decided to shake his hand in return.

“My name is Miles and that’s my sister Bea.”

Rey nodded.

“My name is Rey.”

She had to be polite she felt bad for all of them. She used to help sneak people like them out and all that, but it was all useless. She couldn’t save them all despite all her attempts. 

“It’s nice to meet you Mr. Pete doesn’t seem too nice.”

He whispered. 

“How long have you been here?”

The sister Bea whispered.

“A few days it’s been very eventful I’ve…”

She paused to grab three granola bars handing one to each of them and biting into one herself.

“...I’ve been arrested, abused and I got to go to school. I wish all of those were rare occasions. With this guy you gotta act tough even if you aren’t and I’m willing to take hits off you guys he touches you, you tell me and I’ll take care of him.”

There she went helping people out taking hits for them, giving away her food and trying to make them feel better. Nothing new under the sun this is always the part she played, because she couldn’t help herself. Her words seemed to calm the siblings down because they settled down.

“Yeah, and I would recommend hiding in here with me as much as you possibly can. If you're out there it makes you an easy target for abuse, especially when he’s drunk.”

She pulled out her sketchbook and looked at her sketch of Ben's backyard one of her favorite drawings already and she hadn’t even finished it. She started a new drawing of Ben trying to practice using her memory to draw. Miles and Bea talked to each other in whispers so Pete couldn’t hear. They talked a lot about their family and friends they weren’t from around here. Bummer, they’d have to start fresh at the school with her. 

“Thank you for the granola bars and I’m sorry you got arrested.”

The girl said, which was quite the delayed response it had been like 10 minutes.

“No problems enjoy it because that’s all we’re gonna get for the day. And I’ve been arrested a lot it wasn’t to make you feel bad for me I was just trying to tell you about how eventful it’s been here.”

They smiled yeah definitely biological siblings they had the same smile.

“But seriously, thank you Rey.”

Miles said.

“Don’t thank me, I’m not some hero I just understand okay?”

They both nodded she continued sketching and as she did that’s when she realized that she found Ben attractive. His frame, tallness, brown eyes, black hair, long hair, all of it. It was creepy because he was a man she was only 16 years old it was weird to have a crush on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure when I'll get another chapter out, but I'm assuming and hoping it'll be soon!


End file.
